clans_of_the_mountainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainstar
"Times have become hard, but we didn't create these Clans just to have them fall apart because we don't have connection to our ancestors. We will find StarClan, but until then, trust in us, your Leaders. Trust in the Clans—in yourselves. It's the only way we will survive this." —Rainstar to the Clans during the Search for StarClan. General Summary Rainstar is a solid silver-grey she-cat with green eyes. She was born with her sister, Moonstar , and her brothers, Sunstar and Mountainstar, to an unknown cat simply known as Kit-Mother. Their father is unknown. Kit-Mother taught them the ways of the Clans, as well as the Warrior Code. Together, Moonstar, Rainstar, Mountainstar, and Sunstar created the four new Clans on a mountain they discovered. Rainstar is the founder of RainClan, and is the encouraging one of her siblings. Early Life When Rainstar was born, she was known simply as Rain. Her mother had named her and her siblings after the four most beautiful things that her mother knew: Rain, Sun, Moon, and Mountain. Rainstar loved these things as well, but not as fiercely as her sister Moonstar, and Kit-Mother. While Rainstar loved the stories that Kit-Mother told, she also yearned to be apart of the Clans. After seeing the response Moonstar would get from Kit-Mother when asked about the whereabouts of the Original Clans, however, she realized that they might never become Clan cats. Rainstar always dreamed of being a Warrior, and loved playing a Warrior when she and her siblings played together. When they became 6 moons old, it was Rainstar who convinced her siblings to ask Kit-Mother for apprentice names. Thus, Rainstar was dubbed Rainpaw at the time. She loved the ceremony, memorizing ever word that was repeated. She was excited, and wanted to become a Warrior, and Kit-Mother trained her and her siblings well, creating powerful Warriors. History When Rainstar mastered the teachings of Kit-Mother, she was donned the name Rainwatcher, a name she fell in love with. She stood vigil with her siblings that night, and sometimes wishes she could do it again, as a reminder of her experience in becoming a Warrior. However, after being Warriors for a short time, Rainstar started to feel the same regret that Moonstar had felt, in not having anyone to share this experience with, and went to ask Kit-Mother about creating Clans. Instead, she found that Moonstar had already beaten her to it, and had received an angry storm off from their mother. Rainstar convinced Moonstar to make Clans anyway, believing that if they did, Kit-Mother would realize that it was a good idea. The next day, Rainstar and her siblings went in search of different cats, from rogues to kittypets, that might be willing to join their Clans. Rainstar found a mix of rogues and kittypets, named Missy, Sugar, Adelaide, Storm, Stump, Twilight, Marsh, Ferret, Claw, and Blue. They all believed in Rainstar's Clan, and had become interested from the stories that Rainstar told. After Rainstar had retrieved these cats, she returned and helped her siblings decide on where the territories would be. While Rainstar liked Moonstar's sentimental idea of keeping the Clans near home, she agreed with Mountainstar that they should search for new hunting lands. So they went further up the mountain, and Rainstar discovered a beautiful island of sorts that sat on top of a wide and beautiful river that led down to the waterfall. They divided territories, and Rainstar chose the island as her camp, and gave proper names to her followers. Missy became Mossystep; Sugar became Sugarfall; Adelaide became Bramblewhisker; Storm became Stormbreeze; Stump became Stumpwater; Twilight became Twilightsong; Marsh became Marshpelt; Ferret became Ferretshade; Claw became Clawdust; and Blue became Blueheart. They then dubbed Rainstar by her official name, and accepted her as leader. However, Rainstar could not receive her nine lives at the time due to the fact that she had no connection to StarClan, much like her siblings. After ruling for a few weeks, Rainstar noted that the full moon was close by, and went to Moonstar to talk about starting the Gatherings that they had been told about as kits. With her sister's agreement, the two took off to get their brothers and find a place for the Gathering. It was Rainstar who found Four Stones, a collection of four stone pillars that rose above the ground. She immediately decided it would be perfect, and her siblings agreed. They had their first Gathering, making Rainstar realize she had no name for her Clan. Her Clanmates agreed that it should be named after Rainstar for bringing them together, and Rainstar agreed as well. The Gathering departed, with the Clans properly named: MoonClan, RainClan, SunClan, and MountainClan. However, peace had begun to dissipate between the Clans. This was then that Rainstar heard that Moonstar was ill with greencough. She worried and fretted for her sister, often visiting her despite being on opposite ends of all the territories. She often spoke with Sunstar and Mountainstar, often scared of what might happen should Moonstar die. Shortly after Rainstar speaks to her brothers, Moonstar disappears, and Rainstar falls into a panic. The Search for StarClan After hostilities had grown, Rainstar hears that Moonstar had returned, and felt hurt when she discovered that her sister had left on her own accordance, believing the Moonstar didn't care about her own life. She didn't go see Moonstar after that, and was rather appalled when Moonstar asked to speak to her, Sunstar, and Mountainstar. However, when Moonstar explained why she had gone, Rainstar understood why she left, and forgave her, swearing to help her find StarClan. When Moonstar mentioned the Moonpool and the Moonstone, Rainstar agreed that the only way to help their Clans was to find StarClan. She began to send out patrols often to try and find anything like the aforementioned areas. During this time, Rainstar had allowed many rogues to join her ranks, accepting them and falling more in love with her Clan. However, due to the lack of connection to StarClan, all cats—Rainstar included—began to fear losing their newfound family, and began to panic. During the next Gathering, this panic turned to fear. When Moonstar demanded the fighting to stop, urging them to not let fear and worry control them, Rainstar asked their Clans to have faith in them, the leaders, and encouraged them to keep believing that everything will be okay. She went with Moonstar, Mountainstar, and Sunstar towards the beam of moonlight that fell in the forest. She was accompanied by Blueheart, her medicine cat. When they found the end of the moon beam, they found what Rainstar dubbed the 'Moon Circle'. She entered with her siblings, and found StarClan, just as Moonstar had explained it. She met the cats Thunderstar, Bluestar, Windstar, Heatherstar, Riverstar, Hailstar, Shadowstar, and Cedarstar. They gave her the lives of trust, strength, wisdom, belief, clarity, courage, insight, and knowledge. When Rainstar saw Kit-Mother, she felt guilt, and apologized profusely for not being there for her. Kit-Mother shook her head, forgiving her, and gave her the life of family—to acknowledge those around her as her kin, even when they were not. Rainstar cried for her, as she awoke, and returned to her Clan with nine lives. Death Rainstar continued living as a leader for many moons, eventually succumbing to old age on her last life. She passed away surrounded by her beloved Clan, much like her sister had, and was pleased with the life she lived. Rainstar was the last of her siblings to pass away. Rainstar now resides in StarClan with her brothers and sister, and her mother. Relationships Rainstar did not have a very close relationship with her mother, unlike Moonstar. Rainstar was very close with her sister, while she would go to her brothers to talk through any of her problems. Rainstar had no mates, but she was considered as a very close friend of Bramblewhisker. In general, Rainstar was very kind to the other Clans, but defended her borders fiercely. She offered to help in times of great illness, going so far as to send patrols of cats to hunt prey for the ill Clan until healed. Quotes "I heard what you said to Kit-Mother, and I know how you feel. We should make the Clans anyway! When Kit-Mother sees how amazing they are, she'll realize that we're not trying to disgrace the Clans! She'll see that we just want to give her the Clan life she had to leave!" —Rainstar to Moonstar about making the Clans. "You might think the idea of living with a bunch of strange cats is weird, but listen to what I have to say! I come from a place in the mountains, where my brothers, my sister, and I live. We want to recreate the Clans of old that we heard so much about, and to do that... To fulfill our dream, we need your help. Will you come with me?" —Rainstar to Sugar and Adelaide about joining her Clan. "I was so worried about you, Moonstar! How could you do that to me?! To Sunstar and Mountainstar?! How could you do that to your ''Clan!? I don't want to hear whatever it is you want to tell me. I just want to know why you would do something so deadly!"'' —Rainstar to Moonstar about her rash actions while she was sick. "I was a terrible kit, and I'm still as pathetic as before. I should never have abandoned you all those moons ago. I should've come back for you, I should've come and given you a place in RainClan, so that you would know Clan life again. But I failed. I'm sorry." ''—Rainstar to Kit-Mother during her Nine Lives Ceremony. ''"I never regretted building the Clans with you, Moonstar. I know that our Clan loyalties were supposed to be the most important, but I have fallen in love with the other Clans just as much as my own. Kit-Mother has forgiven us, and we now have a home in the stars. Take me to my new hunting grounds, I wish to run with you as we did as kits." —Rainstar to Moonstar's spirit on her deathbed. Lives: # Lost to drowning after she hit her head. # Lost to a rat attack that had threatened her Clan. # Lost to greencough. # Lost to greencough. # Lost to a fox attack. # Lost to infection. # Lost to a border battle between her Clan and SunClan. # Lost to greencough. # Lost to old age. Category:Characters Category:Relationships Category:Death